


Us, 2000 Years From Now

by teiaheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teiaheichou/pseuds/teiaheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a 19-year old boy who pretty much lived normally until these dreams came to hunt him every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us, 2000 Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! Another fic written by me. This is actually a "sequel" to the first one I wrote do if you deemed it worthy of reading [ read it here!! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2770919)
> 
> I'm just starting so I apologize for all the mistakes you can find while reading. :)
> 
> I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin (I wish I could be no).
> 
> Please enjoy and comments and kudos are much appreciated!! :)

Us, 2000 Years From Now

Prologue

_“From this day onward, let us remember how our comrades fought to the death, to save humanity from being eradicated completely. From this day onward, let us remember the sacrifices made, to gain freedom from the titans who tried to erase us from this world...”_

_I cannot bear to hear those words anymore._

_The freedom from the fear of the titans – people consider this as something of a victory._

_Yes they are right to be happy since the fear in our hearts already disappeared._

_But I’m not._

_I’m not happy because I can’t be with the person I love anymore._

_I’m not happy because I haven’t even gotten the chance to be with him for a long time._

_I’m not happy because Levi is dead._

_He sacrificed himself to save me from those bastards._

_He sacrificed himself because he wanted me to live._

_And I hated myself for it._

_What’s the point of living if you cannot be happy entirely?_

_I’m glad almost everyone in my family is safe. Armin and Mikasa are recovering from the wounds they got in the war. My other friends too, are safe._

_By why can’t Levi? Why is he not in the infirmary recovering? Why is not here celebrating with us?_

_Why did he die?_

_Isn’t he the humanity’s strongest soldier? Why---_

_“There you are Eren. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”_

_“Commander Erwin, sir. What can I do for you?”_

_“I want to thank you, for helping us save humanity. Without you, and your father’s knowledge, I think we will never be in the situation we are experiencing right now. Thank you for being our hope. Thank you for saving us.”_

_“Sir, you don’t have to thank me. As a soldier, it is my responsibility to protect the people. And it was also a promise I have to keep. Fr-from... from...”_

_I cannot say his name. It’s just too painful. Whenever I say his name, all I could remember is his dying face and his last words._

_“Eren, you don’t have to push yourself. I understand the pain you are feeling right now. He was important to me too. He was one if my closest colleagues. Please take the rest of the day off. I bet Arlert and Ackerman would want you to visit them right now.”_

_“Alright, sir. Thank you for understanding. I’ll go now.”_

_As I walked away from the commander, I tried to compose myself and prevent the tears from falling. I tried not to remember his face and his last words. I tried to not think of how it would be if he’s still here._

_But what if he is here?_

_I bet he would say, “Oi brat, good job in keeping these people alive. You even saved the pigs who tried to kill you. You’re an angel.”_

_The thought made me smile. He would be as sassy as ever._

_I could visit Mikasa and Armin later. I want to see him.  
Since there were many casualties, even thought the bodies were properly buried, we cannot help but stick them together because of the little space provided for the cemetery. But his was buried a bit uphill where an old oak tree stood tall. It’s like him standing there so strong as if nothing could waver him._

_“Hello, corporal. Today’s a good day isn’t it? Today they commemorate the victory against the titans. And commander was there to give honor to those who perished. But you know what, I walked away even before he finished his speech. I just couldn’t take the sadness of hearing your name as one of those who died. I’m sorry I acted like a little brat again.”_

_Only the sound of the rustling leaves and the chirping of birds can be heard amidst the silence. It’s comforting. But the silence is still deafening. It was only broken by the sob that came out of my mouth._

_“Why? Why couldn’t you be here? Why do you have to protect me? Why do I have to love you so much? Why is this so painful to bear?”_

_“I love you too, Eren.”_

_Why do I have to keep hearing those words? Why do I have to be the only one who is hurting this much? Why? Why must I---_

~

What the hell?

What kind of sick dream is that?

Titans? Commander? War?

I even dreamt about Mikasa and Armin!

And who is this Levi?

And why does it hurt so much by just remembering his name?

What the hell is this dream about? I just felt the feeling of losing someone so important to me. Why do I feel this empty?

I’m Eren Jaeger. A 19-year old student who is completely broke and cannot find a proper part time job. My mom and dad support me for my school, and Mikasa who is my adopted sister, lives with me and temporarily pays our rent until I can manage to find a new part time job. I have a best friend named Armin, who is gay, and is currently dating a 28-year old hotshot company president named Erwin Smith. Mikasa has a boyfriend too, someone who’s called Jean who looks like a horse. And I’m pretty living a normal life.

I, Eren Jaeger, am still single.

I, Eren Jaeger, am dreaming weird dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you made it until end!
> 
> Again I would like to thank you for taking time to read :)
> 
> I'm not actually sure if I could write chapters following this prologue but I just hope I can. :D
> 
> So what do you think? :D


End file.
